Enerjak's Conquest
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: A Powerful force from another dimension has comes to the world of Derris-Kharlan and managed to overwhelm its ruler and takes his throne for himself. ToSxSonic


**Disclaimer: **The main character used in this story belongs to **Archic Comics**. Other characters and references to the game of Tales of Symphonia belong to **NAMCO Tales Studios**. I only own this story and if the content of this story is in violation of this site's standards, please notifiy me and I'll remove it at once. Thank you for understanding and enjoy!

* * *

**Enerjak's Conquest**

_"Remarkable! An entire planet abundant in life energy and resources but the former inhabitants that once lived here abandoned it all. Amazing what mortals would do with the blessings they were given."_

The entity could only watch from the castle podium with awe and amusement as the winged human creatures worked tireless on the city to his specifications. _"It really is remarkable with how they're able to do such feats beyond any mortal limitations."_

"Well, not beyond my own abilities and feats that is," The entity chuckled to himself right as he stared at the numerous angelic soldiers flying and doing their assigned tasks as he turned and walked through the long empty hallways of the castle.

The creature in question appeared humanoid male that sported golden and blue attire that was rather similar to a pharaoh's clothing with a hawk or falcon-like golden faceplate covering his face save for the mouth. The attire was fitted with a black cape over his back and shoulders which was attached to a golden chest plate. The most distinguishing feature however is the huge set of red dread locks that reached his waist.

The male entity pondered in his thoughts about the past few months since his arrival to this dimension. When he first arrived to the planet Derris Kharlan, (the name that most of the inhabitants called it) he was perplexed at the levels of both magic and technology it possessed. Aside from the humanoid angelic creatures, there were numerous other beings that seemed to be used for a purpose that their former leader had in mind. Whatever it was, it had no meaning to the entity as he walked past the halls toward the deepest dungeon.

As the creature marched through the halls to his destination, he saw two of the angel beings guard a well bolted and highly enforced steel door. The two winged guards saluted the entity right as their necks exposed the crystals attached on their forearms, which happened to be a glowing emerald green color.

"My lord, the prisoner is silent and still unwilling to speak with anyone," One of the guards spoke in a mechanical tone right as the regal-looking creature laughed.

"Ha ha ha. No surprise given what I've done with him a while back. Leave us at once and do not come unless ordered to."

"Yes my lord..." Is what the two angels said before moving away from the entity as he slowly walked in toward his destination.

As he walked through the corridors of the ancient stairways, he thought to himself, _"Heh, to think that such caverns were beneath this world's capital for ages without being noticed. What fools those __**'Elves'**__ were thinking that they could prolong their existence by abandoning their home like they did while taking their Great Tree with them. Well, soon that would all change once I'm through with my...guest."_

The creature continued to walk through to a very cold deep dungeon with ancient stone brick walls along with prison cells like in old medieval lore. The size of the dungeon suggests that it was made to occupy around thousands of prisoners. However, the entity's attention soon rested upon the center of the huge corridor where a person stood in shackles. The person in question is a young male human with a feminine looking build with long blonde hair and sharp looking blue eyes. Of course upon closer inspection of his clothing, the young boy looked as though he had been through a hard fight and with good reason given the way he reacted towards his captor.

"Hmph. Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? The new ruler of Derris-Kharlan comes here to visit me of all people," the young boy spoke with such sarcasm in his voice before changing it to that of hatred. "What is it that you want from me, Enerjak?"

The entity, now known as Enerjak, smiled under his face mask as he stared at the blonde before speaking as though unnerved by his prisoner's tone, "Why Mithos Yggdrasill, I'm surprised that you would speak to me that way. You were able to keep the worlds separated for thousands of years without the populace knowing. Enemy and ally alike do not know of the true aim of your intentions...the revival of your dearly departed sister, Martal and your so-called _Age of Lifeless Beings_."

This clearly got a reaction from the young boy for he feel into a fit of rage as his entire form magically reverted into that a fully grown adult male with his long blonde hair still present and his tattered clothing reverted to that of a suit fitted for a holy leader. "Don't you dare talk about Martel like that you...you...YOU MONSTER!" was what Mithos said right as he struggled against his chains.

"OH? Is that right, young _Halfling_?" Enerjak asked with slow emphasis of the word as he smiled at his prisoner's increased struggles. "Forgive me if I'm not mistaken, but was it not _you_ that started the slow and yet painful genocidal campaign against the citizens of the worlds? The very same two worlds that casted you aside like filth, treated you like vermin, and shun you for your tainted blood and yet incredible talents? A world with the very same beings that murdered your _"dear sister"_ for their own greed? Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh the grand irony!"

"Sh-Shut up, you foolish inferior being!" Mithos shouted through his adult voice as he struggled only to find his magically runed binds kept him in place.

Enerjak only laughed before he spoke, "Heh, heh, heh. Inferior, am I? Need I remind you of who it was that managed to get by all of your more _"superior forces and might"_ with but a fraction of my power? And who may I ask was the one that defeated you even when wielding the sword that does the impossible? Heh, heh, heh. And forgive me for asking, but is it not a taboo of magic for someone to be attempting to raise the dead?"

That statement made Mithos cry out more angrily at his captor right as he started to struggle harder against his metallic chains to get himself free. Enerjak could only smile at the struggles as he leans forward towards the blonde's face right before he spoke.

"Your time on the throne has ended, Mithos Yggdrasill. Cruxis' long reign would soon crumble and the people of the planet would pay for all of their sins tenfold. Oh, how I look forward to the expressions on their faces for when they find out that their "Goddess" Martel is nothing but a mere lie. A fabrication made by a broken child who could not stand to let go of his dear sister! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mithos sneered more at the creature right as he tried harder to break free of his restrains but to no avail. It was then that the blonde half elf's captor placed his hand onto his chest with it glowing with emerald flame. Enerjak could only smile as he stared at the former ruler of Derris Kharlan.

"Oh, the expression on your face is so priceless, little boy. Now your seat on the throne belongs to me and here you are in chains. A fitting punishment given all of the lives you've taken over the millennia. Oh, and don't worry about the Great Seed, it would be put back to where it belongs on the worlds...just that it would not have your sister's soul attached to it. Heh, heh, heh."

"Y-Y-YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL...!" it was all that Mithos could shout out right as the creature moved his hand away now surrounded by blue ethereal energies.

Enerjak smirked at his handy work right when he saw the young blonde's body suddenly halted and stood still with a blank expression on his face. His blue eyes now dull and devoid of light as his entire face lowered itself still. The masked entity just smiled as he lifted a bright blue energy orb onto his hand.

"Heh heh heh. Oh how the might have fallen," Enerjak spoke to the light orb right as he took one quick look at the lifeless shell of the former ruler. "You were once proclaimed a hero along with your companions that stopped a horrid and childish war. And now look at you. You let one little event effect your mind and it resulted in your planet's current state. And all because you refused to grow up and let go of the past. Well, it is time for me to make up for all of the childish mistakes that you have made in your extended lifetime and give the mortals of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla the punishment that they rightfully deserve!"

Enerjak could only smirk as he allowed the sphere to fly off while using his great mental energies to guide it toward its final destination. The orb then entered a huge glass jar-looking container that is around two stories high and has the same type of energy within it as the sphere. The powerful demi-god chuckled for a few moments right as he marched himself out of the ancient chamber.

_"Heh heh heh! And thus ends the reign of Mithos Yggdrasill; the Fallen savior of the World. A fitting end given his past actions,"_ the golden clad entity thought right as he entered a lighted hallway. _"Now I could focus all of my attention on the task at hand: like the true restoration of the two worlds...as well as beginning my own reign. Heh heh heh!"_

When Enerjak finally reach the outside of the castle walls, he surveyed his surroundings and saw all of the angels continuing their assigned tasks of redesigning the city to his design. The powerful entity could only smirk while quietly speaking to himself, "Heh, soon, the people of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla would learn that there is a force more powerful and ruthless than they could ever hope to imagine. And the first to feel my wrath would be the elves...heh heh heh. And the world soon after would learn that nothing could stop me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, I know that it's been a while since I've posted up anything major or about my SR story project but life for me in CSUN has been really annoying and busy. I've read two issues of _Sonic Universe' Silver Saga_ and the artwork they did on Enerjak was just so cool and terrifying at the same time. And after looking up info on the wiki about how Enerjak came to be and learning that there was more than one, I figured I could use this to my own story project.(which I'm still getting off the ground by the way if not for College. Sheesh!)

This story is just something that I've made after a rough day dealing with Creative Writing and such and it was made within a few minutes...three weeks ago. And for the reason why it's in the setting of Derris-Kharlan, I figured that a force like Enerjak would be more than what Mithos, who was Yggdrasill, would handle. And this is the result. I hope that you all enjoy it. I might think of making a one shot series out of it, but you never know.

I would also like to extend my thanks to **NUTCASE1733** and **GANTZGUN** for their help in this one. Thanks for encouraging me to write it. Well, I hope that all of you enjoy!

**Maurice A. Nigma**


End file.
